Daughter of Hera
by RheRheRocks
Summary: Rhea thought she was average. Boy was she wrong. Rhea is a daughter of Hera. Zeus hates her. What more is there to say? I made the cover art, so I know it sucks. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF PERCY JACSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Camp Halfblood? Weird. I wonder what that's supposed to—wait. Halfblood as in DEMI GOD? Woah. I walked up and the barrier was—OPEN? I thought you could only get in if you were a halfblood. I got in, so does that mean I am a halfblood?

I guess I am. I thought I was just a strange, adopted band geek. GO FRENCH HORNS! I guess now I am a French Horn demigod. Cool.

I never thought I would run away from my troubles, but here I am, running out of my old life and into what I hope is my new.

When I walk in I see a boy who looks around 20 in an orange t-shirt with a girl beside him who looks the same age.

The boy has smiling green eyes and messy dark hair. The girl has skeptical eyes, but a warm smile and dirty blond hair.

"We were expecting you." They say in unison. Woah, creepy!

"Jinx!" The boy says, very immaturely. The girl seems to agree, as she rolls her eyes and extends her hand.

"This is Seaweed Brain. My name is…"

"Wise Girl!" The boy butts in and says.

"Nice to meet you, Wise Girl." I shake her hand and Seaweed Brain's. "You too, Seaweed Brain. I'm Rhea. I take it Wise Girl is a daughter of Athena, right Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah," Seaweed Brain says.

"And Seaweed Brain is a son of Poseidon, right Wise Girl?"

"Right again." Wise Girl answers. "And we would like to welcome you to Camp Halfblood."

"Seems like fun," I remark.

They look at each other, then say, "It is."

So they gave me a tour. About halfway through, Seaweed Brain starts falling behind.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, hurry up!"

"Do I have to show some scrawny 11-year-old around the camp EVERY TIME?"

"OF—" Wise Girl starts, but I interrupt.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SCRAWNY?!" I run over to him and jump up against him to kick his 20-year-old chest with my Nike tennis shoes. He stumbled backwards, and I say, "TAKE THAT SEAWEED BRAIN! I am 12, not 11!"

He grumbles something about not being ready, then Wise Girl interrupts.

"He can defeat Gaea and Kronos but not an 12-year-old? Wow."

"He defeated GAEA?! AND KRONOS?! I am more powerful than I thought!" I remark with a smirk.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

There is something different about this 12- year- old. Something I don't understand. She is likeable, yes, but I think it goes beyond that. Something I had never seen in a demigod before. And they were interesting. I noticed more and more about her as we went around the camp, showing her where to go, and stuff like that. She absorbed it like a sponge, and she was witty. She was strong, too.

So as we went to show her the cabin she would stay in while there, it made me sad to send her to the Hermes cabin, unclaimed. She would be claimed soon, though. I was sure of it. I wasn't sure why, I was just sure she would be. She was special.

She just didn't know it yet.

Rhea walked into the Hermes cabin, speechless. She seemed solemn about it, as she set her backpack and the strangely shaped case down. I wonder what's in there, I think for a second. But it is, of course, none of my business. She takes something out that looks like a pocket knife. Add 'prepared' to that list.

"Come on," I say to Rhea, then turn to Percy, "You, Seaweed Brain, are free."

"Woohoo!" He says, and dashes out the door.

"Where are we going?" Rhea asks.

"The armory." I say.

"I get armor?! Awesome! Can I have a sword, too?"

"Sure!" I laugh, then we head out to the armory.

"So what's your REAL name?"

"Annabeth." She says, "And Seaweed Brain is Percy."

"Cool name." She says. "How long do I have to stay in the Hermes cabin?"

"Until your parent claims you. Which parent do you know as your biological parent?"

"Neither." She responds. I must have looked confused, because she quickly adds, "I'm adopted. My parents said they'd tell me what my real parent's names were when I turned 13."

"Huh." I say, interested, but, of course, we arrive at the armory, so we have to get Rhea in her armor. I find some to fit her, and we move onto swords. She swings them around before choosing one with a purple diamond in its hilt. When she swings it I notice the diamond flicker. Strange. "Do you feel well enough to begin training?" I ask Rhea.

"Yeah," she replies, "Let's do this!"

I take her out on the field and teach her a few swings, because the big group already started. "Can we spar?" She asks m.

I'm surprised, but of course I say yes, and we start to spar.

I swing at her, but she deflects. We spar for a while, me taking it easy on her until she steps on my foot, which makes me pause just enough for her to get the sword up to my chest. This girl fights dirty.

I start to tell her how good that was when the sword glows. Really bright this time, glowing purple at the hilt. Then, her sword still up to my chest, light shining, a spirit of a peacock appears out of nowhere and bows down in front of Rhea.

I duck out of Rhea's sword and announce to the others on the field, "Hail Rhea, daughter of Hera."

They just stare at the spiritual peacock still at Rhea's feet. Then someone at the back starts clapping. Everyone joins in. Then Rhea reaches down to touch the peacock, and it disappears. I drag Rhea away with me. We need to see Chiron. Now.

"You realize what this means, right?" I ask Rhea.

"No." She says, "not at all."

"Hera is the goddess of marriage." I explain, "She has never had another demigod before."

"Oh." She says. "So she should have a commitment to Zeus because they are married."

"Yes. But Zeus used to always go have mortal children. Now he can't because he promised. Now Hera has hit him where it hurts. You."

**What did you guys think? Like it? Dislike it? Please review! None of the OCs from my little competition have been introduced yet, but they will be next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on "DAUGHTER OF HERA"…**

**"**_Yes. But Zeus used to always go and have mortal children. He couldn't for a while, but now he can again. Now Hera has hit him where it hurts. You."_

"Oh." Normally I would ask what she means by the whole Zeus promised thing. Now, I don't. I guess I am in shock. I guess that means I don't mean much to my biological mother. All I am is revenge. I thought I would be a daughter of Athena, like Annabeth, but I'm not. I'm a daughter of Hera. A jealous goddess of marriage. Nice.

We are walking somewhere to see some guy named Chiron. I briefly wonder who that is. Then realize it doesn't matter. I don't matter.

"Rhea," Annabeth starts, "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter." I reply.

"Yes it does. Tell me."

"I don't matter. All I am is a plan for revenge."

"No, that's not all you are. You are smart, kind, and funny," Annabeth says, "You are Rhea Smith, first ever child of Hera. YOU MATTER."

I stop fighting. There was no point anyways. We go in and ask someone where Chiron is. Apparently he is out at the shooting range. We head out there silently. It is a stony silence. I want to break the silence, but that would be giving up. I do not give up.

We walk past the lake and see two heads bobbing in the water. They both surface, revealing Seaweed Brain and another girl who looks about my age, with curly black hair and round green eyes.

"Seaweed Brains! Yes, both of you."

They both get out of the lake water, revealing Seaweed Brain's muscular chest, and the other girl's skinny and tan body. I am so jealous.

"What?" The girl asks.

"Rhea here is a daughter of Hera." Annabeth explains.

"WHAT?!" Both of them explode.

"And I am going to talk to Chiron. I was wondering if you would come?"

"I'm coming!" They both say, and rush up to me. Both of them are… dry? Oh yeah, Seaweed Brain's a son of Poseidon, must be the whole sea god thing. That means that the other girl is his half-sibling.

"Hi!" She says, "I'm Arabella, daughter of Poseidon, but you can call me Bella!"

"Okay," I say, "You already heard, but I'm Rhea, daughter of Hera."

"Good to meet you!" She said, and we shook hands.

"Who's Chiron?" I ask.

"Oh, he's just the centaur from the myths and the camp activities director, you know."

"Okay," I say. Apparently, this is quite normal.

As we walk towards camp, I see more people sparring, but as I walk by, they stop and stare. Then another kid walks over, holding two long knives in each hand. "So you're the daughter of Hera?" He asks, sizing me up.

"The one and only." I say sarcastically. This does not seem to bother him at all.

"Cool. I'm Hagan, son of Nike."

"Rhea." I say, and shake his hand.

"Cool name," He says.

"Thanks." He says as his bronze armor shifts into a cameo muscle shirt. It makes me wonder where my sword went. I was just holding it, but now all I feel is a weight around my wrist. It's a bracelet with the same stone that was in the sword as a diamond.

"Coming or not, Hagan?" Annabeth asks.

"Coming!" He says as if it's obvious, which it was not at all.

We continue to walk, when Annabeth stops in front of the Hephaestus cabin, and knocks. "Alex?" She asks.

"COMING!" I hear a yell, and Alex comes bursting out of the cabin. "What?"

"There's someone I think you should meet. I think she likes introducing herself."

"Thank you!" I say, exasperatedly. Then I saw, "I'm Rhea, daughter of Hera."

"Seriously?" She asks.

"Yep." I respond.

"Oh! I'm Alexandria Waters, daughter of Hephaestus, but please call me Alex."

"Okay Alex." I respond, and we take off walking. "NOW can we just go see that centaur?" I ask.

"What centaur are you looking for?" I hear a voice from behind us. Then I see a centaur. His torso is man, but him lower half his horse. This is not how imagined centaurs. They were less majestic the way I imagined.

"Chiron!" Annabeth exclaimed.

So this was Chiron. Huh.

"Yes?" Chiron asked.

"Rhea here was claimed—" Annabeth starts, but Chiron interrupts.

"Brilliant!" he states, "By who?"

"That's the troubling part. She was claimed by Hera."

Now it's Chiron's turn to explode. "What?!" He asks, "If Zeus finds out…" Then he stops. "Thank you Annabeth, Perseus, Alex, Hagan, and Bella. Please escort Rhea to her cabin." Then he mumbles, "Teenagers these days. Always traveling in packs."

"Okay, let's get your stuff from the Hermes cabin." Annabeth says, and all of them start into the cabin that is so close to us.

"Wait!" I say, "I can get it!"

"Okay…" Our crowd mumbles. I pick up my backpack, French Horn case, and mellophone case. I had just started on the mellophone, but I already liked it. As I walk out, I bump into a girl with blond hair that has black streaks in it, and drop everything.

"Woah." She says, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm Nirvana Jenson, daughter of Hermes."

"Rhea, daughter of Hera."

That one earns me a surprised look, but that is quickly shrugged off, as I pick up my stuff to go. "See you," she says.

"See you," I reply, and I walk out of the Hermes cabin. I walk across to what I know is mine. It stands majestically, but in the shadow of the Zeus cabin. I walk in and throw my stuff on the floor, and I see a single twin bed across from where I threw my stuff. I have been anticipated. There is a marble statue of Hera in the center of the room.

She is standing tall, and is beautiful. I wish I was that beautiful, but I, alas, am not a goddess. Not even close.

**I got a great response to the last chapter, which made me so happy! Thank you guys! If you have any ideas for who you want your OC to date, I will take those recommendations now. Thank you! I know I haven't gotten all of the OCs in yet, but I am working on it. Thanks!**

**-RheRheRocks**


	3. Chapter 3

_She is standing tall, and is beautiful. I wish I was that beautiful, but I, alas, am not a goddess. Not even close._

I fit my stuff into the dresser, and put the horns in a corner. This place is huge! I come out, smiling at all my new friends. Someone else is talking to Annabeth, a girl with brown eyes and long brown hair that is hanging in a messy side braid. I can't help but overhear their conversation.

"I think the Hermes kids stole our stuff again!" She says.

"I don't think they did, Delia, they aren't that bad."

"Yeah, they are." The girl apparently known as Delia argues.

"What did the steal this time, then?" Annabeth asks with a sigh.

"My collection of anime sketches!" Delia explains.

"Are you sure you didn't just lose them?"

"Yes!" She says.

I clear my throat to get their attention.

Wise Girl and Delia both look over at me. Annabeth is the first to speak. "Delia, this is Rhea. Rhea, this is Delia."

We shake hands, and she says, "Call me Dee. I'm the daughter of Hecate."

"Just call me Rhea. I'm the daughter of Hera."

"What—okay. Cool."

I wince. I am different. More than I ever was at school. I thought here of all places I could be normal. Be me. Apparently not.

I dash into my cabin, take my sketchbook out of my backpack and draw. I draw until I can see it coming alive on the page. It's my peacock. I realize it's dinner time, so I walk down to the cafeteria thing. I think they called it the dining pavilion. I get food, and it looks okay. Just a hamburger, apples, and fries. I throw the fries into the fire, thinking, 'for my mother,' even though I hate her. I don't know why.

I go to the so called "Hera table" which is a hastily put up card table in the corner with a white and purple sheet thrown over it. I am almost offended, but then I am not because it doesn't matter to anyone. They don't care what I want because I am different. I don't matter.

I sat alone. I had no one to sit by because there were no other sons or daughters of Hera. Everyone else looks happy, but I am not. And for good reason. As I leave, I see Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl talking to each other, though it looks more like arguing. Then he kisses her, softly but possessively, and I am jealous of what they have together.

As I walk out, head down, Dee, Alex, Hagan, and Bella walk over.

"Are you okay?" Dee asks.

"No." I try to walk away, but they are blocking my path. "Let me through!"

"No," They say, "Not until you tell us what's wrong."

"Looks like we'll be here a while then." I say, crossing my arms.

"Looks like it." Delia counters, hands on her hips.

Then, generally bubbly Bella steps up. "Why won't you tell us?" She asks innocently.

"You wouldn't understand." I reply easily.

"Wouldn't we?" Bella asks. "I live in a cabin alone with PERCY JACKSON, RESIDENT SEAWEED BRAIN for crying out loud!"

"At least he cares about you." I whisper, almost inaudibly. And then I look at them as somberly as possible, and it's silent. "Please, let me through."

They part for me like the red sea, and I run to my cabin and turn on my music. Rock blares through my ear buds as I crank it up louder and louder, and I lose myself in the music. Then I my track goes to Taylor Swift. I didn't put that on there! But I listen anyways.

_You. With your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me…_

The truth is, I have always liked this song, so I listened to it, and then turned off my iPod and got into bed feeling a whole lot better.

**...:::iii:::…**

When I woke up, I was in a strange place. A big bed and… oh yeah. Yesterday came back to me in a swirl of memories. I felt great, and I wanted to have some fun at five in the morning. So I got out my trusty mellophone after slipping out some shorts that were just above my fingertips when my hands were at my sides and my Camp Half Blood T- Shirt, and I headed into the cool air.

I start to play the classic song Revile on the cellphone. Though it is typically played on the trumpet, it sounded fine this way. Just when I heard groaning from the cabins, I ran back into the cabin and started getting the rest of me ready for the day.

I heard shouting outside, and I couldn't help but laugh! Waking the camp up-MILITARY STYLE. At 5 I the morning, and with a instrument!

Maybe this lonely life wouldn't be so bad after all! I washed my face and brushed my hopeless hair around twice, then went down to the dining pavilion to sit by myself. And it wasn't so bad. Then Alex came over, along with Dee, Hagan, and Bella.

"Was that you?" Hagan ran his hand through his brown hair and continued, "With the trumpet, I mean."

"No." I answered honestly, because it wasn't a trumpet. It was a mellophone.

Bella rolled her eyes with a smile. "Did you wake everyone up with the mellophone?"

"Possibly." I reply, and we all laugh. It feels good to laugh. I haven't done it in a long time. And I like it. I like it a lot. Maybe these people are my new best friends. You never know. I kind of hoped they were. At least, part of me hoped that.

The other part of me was the cat who walked by himself. I didn't need them, all I needed was myself, and nothing else. But in the end, I am pretty sure the former won.

**Okay, any ideas for dating? I may add new male OCs in there so there can be more options... opinions on that? Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

_The other part of me was the cat who walked by himself. I didn't need them, all I needed was myself, and nothing else. But in the end, I am pretty sure the former won._

I was minding my own business after breakfast, just walking around when I saw a teenager who was obviously older than me, but how old I couldn't be sure, walked over to me. He had spiky blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"You're Rhea, right? Daughter of Hera?"

"Yeah," I say, "What is it?"

"Chiron wants you up at the Big House."

"Um… okay?" I respond and start walking towards the Big House, nervous to see the centaur, who is rather scary in my opinion. When I arrive, Chiron is standing by the door.

"Rhea! Come, we must talk." I must have looked uneasy, because he immediately continued with, unless you would like to do it somewhere else… in the Hera cabin, perhaps?"

I nod. We walk, well… I walk, and he trots, up to the cabins. Chiron doesn't try to make conversation with me. I think he knows it's not going to work. We enter the Hera cabin, and I sit on my unmade bed. I am terribly disorganized.

"You know you're different, don't you?" Chiron asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Do you know what you being here means?"

"No."

"Okay." He starts, "Hera is the goddess of marriage, right?"

"Yes."

"She has always been faithful to Zeus in not having children with other men, right?"

"No. I am the exception."

"Correct. But how the gods act and how the humans act are one and the same, right?"

"Right."

"So by the goddess of marriage cheating on her husband, it effects how humans act towards their spouses. Which explains some things we didn't understand, such as why human marriages have been going downhill. Got that?"

"Got it." I respond. Wait, human marriages are going downhill because of me? It's my fault people are cheating. You can blame me for divorce, too. Fabulous. I have finally accomplished something in my life! If you can't tell, that is an example of sarcasm. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. It's Hera's."

"Okay," I say, even though it's not okay. I'm not okay. I realize I can't blame myself for being born. But I am divorce. I am adultery. I was born into it. It's not the greatest thing to be born into, though, if you ask me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"No," I say bleakly. I wish in was okay. But I don't think I am.

"I'm sorry," the centaur says, trying in vain to comfort me.

"You didn't do anything wrong." I respond, emphasis on you.

"Can I tell you something else?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Your mother is watching over you. As long as she does that, you will not be harmed."

Great. My mom is watching over me overprotectively. For the first time since I am here, I want to go back to middle school. With its idiotic popular and… well, everyone else, it seemed so much easier. I think that's because it was.

"You are in danger, still." He said, "If Zeus hates you, you are always in danger."

Then he left on that happy note, with an almost inaudible sigh.

I wish I was normal. Just an average demigod, nothing special. Just another daughter of Athena, or even Aphrodite, but NOT THIS. THIS WAS NOT, N-O-T NOT WHAT I WANTED. I know some kids want to be special, but I don't. Sorry to burst all of their bubbles but it is no fun at all.

I lay down on my bed and start to cry. Not movie one tear slips down your cheek cry, ugly, red faced crying. It felt so hopeless to cry, like there was no point, but, honestly, there wasn't, so what did it matter to me? I don't make sense. I can't stand this helplessness, I hate it, devoid of hope and desolate of desire to be anything but normal.

Then I hear footsteps outside my cabin. Then, a knock.

"Rhea?" Asked a voice, clearly feminine. "It's Bella. Are you okay?"

"No." I say, "Go away."

"Please," She said, "Let me come in."

"You don't understand." I tell her, because it's true. She has never been alone. I can tell by the way she talks, the way she holds herself.

"Can't you help me understand?" She asks. "Please?"

"No."

'How can I help you?" She asks.

"You can't." I say. Then I quickly take it back with, "The only way you can help is to leave me alone."

"Okay," She says, "Fine. Don't let me in. But just you know: I am there for you. If you need help, turn to me, Hagan, Alex, or Dee. Preferably me. But any of us, we all want to know you, and be friends with you, okay? So please let us in." She pauses, then says, "Bye." And I hear her footsteps walk away.

They really care about me. Maybe this is what friendship feels like.

I need to get out of this emotional ditch, I just don't think I am ready to yet. Not yet. So, I decide to recover by reading the Fault in Our Stars. I really like this book, so I sit down, and just read for a while. It helps me feel better, even with the stupid dyslexia I have.

When I finish, I feel better. I feel ready to face the world, but I don't look it. You know what? I don't care. So there. I realize that it's one, and I am quite hungry, so I go off to eat, because, as my old best friend used to say, 'what is life without food?'.

**I know, I know I suck, but I was at a sleepover, and you know how at sleepovers you never get any real sleep so you have to make up for it by sleeping A LOT the night after? That is what happened to me. Plus, I was super tired from watching FRC all day yesterday, so I was seriously in need of sleep. I also read TFiOS, and I loved it. Brilliantly written!**

**Also, from now on, I will be asking some geeky question every update! Yay!**

**GEEKY QUESTION: WHAT DOES FRC STAND FOR AND WHAT WAS THE THEME THIS YEAR?**

**Whoever answers first gets GEEK CRED! And mention in the next chapter… so, DFTBA!**

**-RheRheRocks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Happy Chapter 5! So, announcements:**

**The answer to the geeky question is FRC stands for First Robotics Competition. By the theme this year, I meant the competition, which is Aerial Assist. Cupcake Girl282 gets geek cred! The next question is at the bottom.**

**Guest: I am fairly certain you do not understand. Rhea the demigod is a daughter of HERA, and is named after Rhea. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**I will now be posting a new chapter around every other day.**

**Rhea will probably not be paired with anyone, so just a warning. If you guys want her to be with someone, PM me or review this about who that someone should be, or even make a new OC for Rhea if you like.**

**My tablet hates me today! Yay! Not yay at all, actually. I apologize in advance for spelling and capitals mistakes. Thank you.**

_When I finish, I feel better. I feel ready to face the world, but I don't look it. You know what? I don't care. So there. I realize that it's one, and I am quite hungry, so I go off to eat, because, as my old best friend used to say, 'what is life without food?'._

I walk down to the Dining Pavilion with a tear streaked face and puffy eyes, but I don't care. I have never cried in front of anyone, not full out cried, anyways, but now... well, I just wasn't sure. I needed to think of the thoughts that give me power, like…

FLASHBACK

_I was just walking, when a big kid stood in front of me. "Got enough books there, geek?"_

_"Yes," I replied, "Have you ever read a book? Do you know the definition of BOOK? It's spelled B-O-O-K. You should—"_

_"Books are lame, and so are you."_

_"I walk perfectly fine, thanks. And books don't even have legs to walk with a limp anyways."_

_"That's dumb!"_

_"So now it can't talk either?" I say, "Harsh."_

_"What the *BLEEP* are you talking about?"_

END FLASHBACK

I was harsh that day, but as John Green once said, "It's not that I mind being insulted, it's that I mind being insulted so badly." I taught that kid a lesson: no one bosses me around. I smile, red face and all. I am powerful. I do matter. At least a little.

I get up to the Dining Pavilion and it is empty. I wonder where everyone went. I go up to the Big House, and see Chiron talking to a girl who looks around seven. As soon as she walks away I run up.

"Where is everyone? Where is LUNCH?"

"Everyone else is out picnicking, but you can come in for a sandwich. I follow him, but when outside the Big House, he says to wait outside, which I, of course, do.

He comes out 5 minutes later with a ham and cheese sandwich. I don't really like ham and cheese, but I take the sandwich anyways.

"Here is a schedule," He said, "Tomorrow, are a trial for how private lessons by students will help when you first come here. I think it will help you. For now, go and… do whatever. Practice that infernal instrument you used to wake us all up this morning or whatever. Go unpack. I apologize about the lack of good furniture in the HERA cabin. We shall try to fix that. Now GO."

I go, and head back to the cabin to eat the ham and cheese. It tastes, needless to say, like a typical ham and cheese sandwich. In other words, it doesn't taste all that great.

Then I take out the horn, warm up, and play some Harry Potter music from the movies. It's all above my grade level, and I learned it all in private lessons, but they are my favorite songs to play.

Soon though, I get bored with the horn, and even the echoing walls of my cabin. So I look at the schedule of private lessons will work.

Cabin Inspection: 8-9 with Annabeth

Sword fighting: 9-10 with Ryan

Bow and Arrow: 10-11:30 with Kristen

Horseback riding: 11:30-12 with Percy

Canoeing12-1 with Percy

Lunch: 1-2

Classic Literature: 2-2:30 with Devin

Monster Assault Techniques: 2:30-3:30 with Roxallene

Climbing Wall: 3:30-4:15 with Memphis

Arts and Crafts: 4:15-5:00 with Aislinn

Looks like I have a tiring day ahead of me tomorrow…

I read until dinner, then I eat alone, but I don't feel alone any more. I am surrounded by people who care about me. Or, at least I think so…

I go straight to sleep after that, awaiting the excitement of a new day.

**That was a short chapter… sorry! A touch of writer's block… **

**GEEK QUESTION (more of a Literature question!): Name the most famous book by Esther Forbes and quickly summarize it.**

**Thank you, and have a nice day!**


End file.
